


潮痕

by Luupuuus



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>淘金者与金不换</p>
            </blockquote>





	潮痕

**Author's Note:**

> 同名小说《潮痕》AU

1、  
    星星陨落了，在沙滩上碎成砂砾，运气好一点的碎成小石块。一开始它们还发着微薄的细光，大约以为自己还悬在天上，后来就一点点暗下去，好像醒悟过来自己在 哪，随后便沉睡去。星尘融入海水，海浪漫过来时，被洇到的碎星如同被梦击到，萤火虫一般闪烁着。夜空黑暗无比，云层也观察不到，什么都观察不到。唯有这片 海滩，还残存了最后一点曾经星空的景象。  
    哈利“看”不到这些，他左颅部分坏得厉害，大片的金属支架和电线、连接器裸露出来，左眼球大概半年前在他低头时突然掉出不见了，偏偏他的光感器存在于那颗 眼球里。好在红外热视还好好在他右眼球里。因此他看到几百米开外，有团红色的人影似乎是被海浪拍上了岸，蜷缩了好久也没爬起来。  
    他没理那个拾荒者，继续自己的工作，除了热能之外什么都看不见，他只能蹲在地上凭借触觉一点点摸索着这片沙滩，这个战场。方圆几百公里都是他的搜寻点，这是个不可能完成的任务。  
    哈利太过专心，甚至没关注那个拾荒者怎么样了。就他的经验，见到他的人都会像见鬼一样逃走，他半人类半机械的样子和不正常的举动哪怕在这种地方也显得疯狂而危险。风很大，一定是风吹动碎石和海浪声遮掩了脚步。那人含混不清地开口时他才惊觉他们离得很近了。  
    “你在找，找这个吗？”  
    哈利抬起头，他半蹲在地上，对面那人也就这么高，和他视线平齐。他从他手里接过的是一副散了架的眼镜。  
    哈利用手心感受着，激活指尖的感应装置去碰触，他从镜腿背面摸到一个小小的标识。他先深吸了一口气，再缓缓吐出，以此来激活发声系统。他开口说话时声音里充满铁锈，上次他这样做还是几个月之前了。  
    “我找到了帕西弗。”他向没有人宣布道，随后才想起来面前就站着个听众。  
    那团红色很暗了，并且在剧烈地发抖。哈利感受不到，但温度计告诉他今夜很冷，海水里肯定更冰，况且风很大。  
    于是他对大海平举左臂，手指向上，光离子炮从掌心轰击而出，绚烂的光柱从海面掠过，炸开，一闪而逝。声音在那之后传来，如同响雷，海平面都在波动。  
    然后哈利把那只手臂伸向拾荒者。那人似被刚刚的景象迷住，这时才窜起来要逃跑，结果没跑几步就摔在地上。就算不摔倒，哈利身高腿长，也远比他快得多。  
    战争开始之前，哈利是个人类。然而实在过去了太久，他一直任由机械装置和计算机操作他的身体。到了现在，武器系统反应得迅速而快捷，属于人类的那部分则消匿隐藏。哈利艰难地措辞着，想从最底下翻出来一点情感用以思考这时需要——应该去说些什么。  
    “谢谢。”把那人按在地上后他终于说，“请抱着我，你能暖和些。”  
    事实上，或许他无需说后一句话，在他带着余温的掌心接触到拾荒者的一瞬间，那个小人翻了个身直接把他整个胳膊搂在怀里，脑袋贴上他肩膀。  
    耳边牙齿打颤声响了一阵，被均匀的呼吸代替。  
    趁他睡熟哈利摸了摸他的骨头，怀里的这个人，营养不良加上年岁尚小，反正还是个半大孩子。

2、  
    哈利觉得那是种一次两清的交易，谁知转天那孩子还缀在他身后，从沙子里掏出一切人类用品递给他，由他分辨。可第一晚的好运用光了，那些都只是垃圾。  
    白天很短，太阳落山时那孩子就走去海边，跳进去觅食，他把一切活得拽上岸来吃。哈利知道哪怕晒了一天，水温也并没有升高，他没指出这点，不过他也没有就此走掉。  
    两天后哈利让他多拣一些海草回来，然后用晒干的海草作出火种。他自己则花了半天去打磨帕西弗相对完整的那块镜片，然后把凹凸镜交给男孩，并教他如何制作并 保存火种。他学得很快，哈利只需要示范一遍。当天夜里，他们坐在一块相对干燥的石头背后，火堆很小，男孩愉快地吃着贝壳。他用一小片抛过扁平的石头把它撬 开，一吸一抛，动作流畅，带光的贝壳在他嘴边一闪一闪，他好像在吃着星星。  
    在那孩子扑灭火堆，在石头和灰烬的余热中蜷起来后，哈利站起来静静离开。他无需睡眠，一夜下来，虽然有搜寻行动拖慢速度，也走出了很远。  
    日出日落，夜里哈利照常在地上慢慢摸索着，突然看到远处有团红光，它移动得不算快，但越来越近，很亮，轮廓清晰。就在它从哈利身侧几十米外跑过去时，哈利开口叫道：“嘿！”  
    它停了下来，起伏着，然后向他跑过来。那个男孩剧烈地喘着气，哈利的电子系统告诉他，男孩身上的潮气也是咸的，然而并不是海水。  
    是的，他差点忘了，人是会出汗的。  
    “操。”那男孩大叫道，“你他妈搞什么啊？我还以为你被别人捡走了或者跑丢了……我是说，”他在哈利的眼神中很快改口，“先生。先生，你怎么走了？”  
    哈利看着他，在他眼里运动后的男孩是他很长一段时间来所见过最亮的东西，一团炫目的颜色。  
    “你叫什么名字？”他说。

3、  
    艾格西的音调和用词有种少年人的率性欢快。他还带着稚童天然的好奇心，却问得少，只是自顾自观察。他心里什么都有一套似的，他跟着哈利学会说请和谢谢的速度快得不可思议，哈利都没教他。但这不代表他的F-Word有任何削减。  
    他们现在走的这段路在高出海面的裸岩上，到处都是崎岖的碎石，艾格西就骂得更加厉害，他诅咒一切的态势令哈利感觉荒唐又亲近。这样的路况上，艾格西自顾不暇，为了不让他添乱，哈利想让他坐在一旁等待，哈利搜寻完再将他抱过去，却被拒绝了。  
    一开始他骂，后来则不出声了，只是喘气，跟不太上的样子，远远缀在哈利身后，还在拼命赶着。哈利没去管他，却特意分出一条线程用以盯住他，计算他的方位，他还能用的处理器不是很多，这大大拖慢了他的工作进度。  
    也正因此，警报在他头脑响起的瞬间，哈利就回头扑了过去。在他身后艾格西踩中的一块石头不像看起来那样平稳，它摇晃着，带着上面的人一起掉进海里。  
    哈利跳海之前习惯地匆忙脱下了自己的鞋子和领带，坠入水里之后他才想起来，这没有什么必要。他向下沉去，追逐着那团红光，海里的鱼是冷的，海里的一切都是冷的。这些冷水从他头上的破洞倒灌进去，锈蚀接触到的一切，他已经不是无坚不摧的圣洁骑士，首先他不已再防水。  
    然而此时哈利感谢他是机械，这样他沉得比较快。后来先到，他伸手划开水波，把艾格西拉到怀里，反而加速了他们的沉没。艾格西本来只是缩成一团，这时一手钳住哈利，挣扎起来，用他人的身子挣出了一点浮力。借此，哈利立在了水中。  
    他已许久没这么做过，不过程序永远不会生疏，下达指令后，他的双脚轰出火焰，带起的白浪直达海底深处，鱼群四散逃走。艾格西还没反应过来，已经随哈利一起跃出海面，腾空而起。  
    他们在半空悬停飞翔了几秒，然后哈利把他放在地上，在艾格西的咳呛声中坐定，开始处理自己。他小心翼翼地激活几个无用的程序，用热源烘烤水渍，同时尽力扑 灭那些在他胸腔炸开的电火花。反重力系统和火箭炮在海中使用的一瞬间就被侵蚀报废了，今后他的双腿只可用来站立行走。或者还能踢人。光离子炮和这下过后， 哈利把残存的燃料和能量归拢到一处，计算自己还余多少挥霍的次数，答案不容乐观。  
    然而这是第一次他从海中捞出了什么，一直以来他在地面上搜寻遗物，同时深知大多战友陨落在了水里，在深处，在他力不能及的地方。  
    哈利看向自己捞出来的东西，艾格西从刚才起就没说话，这时听声音判断，他大约也是怕的。  
    “我……我抽筋了，操……”艾格西带着急切和不安吞吞吐吐地解释道。  
    哈利无言地把男孩的脚捏在手里，梳理他纠在一起的脚趾，转动他的脚腕。他摸到艾格西的脚底有翻开的皮肉，新伤口。艾格西吓到一样一下子把脚缩了回去。哈利这才知道他是光脚走过了这片崎路。  
    “噢！别碰。你到底看不看得到啊？”艾格西问。于是哈利向他简单解释了自己的情况。  
    “我就说，你是个瞎子的话也太淡定了。总之谢天谢地你看得见，才能救我……一开始我还以为你只是掉了眼镜呢。”  
    这话令哈利有些诧异，令他险些以为在他们初遇的那个冷夜，快被冻死的艾格西不是在向他求助，却是来主动提供帮助。他没多说什么，只是拿起自己的领带，给艾格西简单缠了几圈，又拿起自己的皮鞋给他穿上。少了鞋子，他也留有特质皮肤及合金和钢铁的骨骼。  
    因为自身就是武器，所以皮鞋只是简简单单的皮鞋，定制款，现在当然不合艾格西的脚了，不过也没办法。哈利顿了一下，决定今天暂停作业，不再往前走。为打发时间，他开始给艾格西讲述如何选皮，挑楦形，量裁和保养。  
    “首先要记住，牛津鞋，不雕花。”

4、  
    艾格西有他自己的活动领域，当确定哈利不完全是睁眼瞎之后，他就开始时不时地失踪。哈利从一开始就在他身上放了窃听器，通过这，哈利得知自己的同伴是回去 了人类世界，去了海滩附近的一个拾荒者营地。他总能找回来，这孩子一定是算好了哈利的工作效率，总在哈利前头等他，把什么东西交在他手里，如同首次见面时 那样。  
    有时候是海滩上的垃圾，有时候是艾格西不知从哪淘回来的机械配件，有一次甚至是一朵干枯的花。它们被放在哈利手上，附带着艾格西手指小小的暖意。  
    不过很快，哈利的效率大大放慢。艾格西带着清淤和一只缺角的海星回来后，哈利开始训练他的格斗能力。那段时间非常艰难，艾格西本来就在长身体，现在更加每天饿得发慌，恨不得生吃沙子。哈利每天用一百种方法把这个少年击倒在沙滩上，再花三百份心思不叫他饿死饿瘦。  
    在废墟上要求礼仪未免过分，不过，哈利由于可用材料过少而卸下自己的一根臂骨来给艾格西做鱼叉主干的时候，仍旧教导他在什么场合应该如何搭配领带，后者正十足惊叹地看着哈利拿小指当电焊。  
    教授跳舞是在艾格西已经能从哈利手下全身而逃之后，他光着脚，艾格西怕踩着他，也脱下了鞋子，尽管哈利再三强调钢铁骨骼除了不足为道的压力外什么都感觉不到。  
    沙子陷在脚趾间，哈利跳的是女步，他们从海平面反射着金红色一直跳到沙滩升起莹白，又在艾格西的要求下换了过来。身量未长成，哈利承认艾格西跳女步时两人更协调。  
    无论是什么，艾格西都学得很快。哪怕在神经分析学这类他此前从未涉及的晦涩领域，他也进步飞速。与此相反，自从那次下海之后，哈利始终没再恢复过来，或者 说，他是终于渐次恢复了。他的处理系统已经成为一团乱麻，动力系统也将近瘫痪，海边不是机器保存的适宜地点，风浪永远在侵蚀他。有天艾格西不在时，哈利睡 去了，或者说，陷入能量紊乱，唤醒他的是一阵偏头痛。那是人类才得以享受的殊荣。  
    他教授给艾格西的，不是内置的程序和算法，在战争来临，哈利接受征召和改造之前，他已年过半百，作为特工和贵族为王室服务了几十年。在对艾格西的讲述当 中，老久的回忆和经验被调动，他教得越来越多，也就记起得越来越多。一次他竟然记起小时候随保姆读的诗。“孩子啊，大蓟菊开放的地方，玫瑰就不能生长。” 好像机械的部分逐渐死去了，人反而到活了过来。  
    过了一段时间，艾格西才发觉哈利时不时的休眠。他说现在两人所在的这片海滩已经被拾荒者搜寻了好几遍，便由得哈利在此慢慢查缺补遗，自己则经常混迹在拾荒者中淘换偷抢。一开始他回到自己计算的路线，能看到哈利，后来则需要再往回走一段。这段距离越来越长。  
    后来有次，他走回去时看到哈利跪坐在地上，一动不动。艾格西悄悄靠近，坐到他右侧身旁，想扳过哈利的脑袋放到自己肩膀上，让他轻松些。机械并不领情，艾格西不禁加了力气，就听见海潮声中混着哈利体内嘎吱嘎吱的锈蚀摩擦声。  
    他楞了一下，才想到自己的格斗课月余前就已结束了。

5、  
    哈利开始做梦。这天他梦见了艾格西，许久以来的第一次，他见着他的学徒。是个很普通的少年，不算太高大，但是结实，有着天真自然的红脸颊和上面金色的小绒毛，在他努力分辨艾格西的眼睛是绿色还是棕色时，他听到他叫他：  
    “加拉哈德。”  
    哈利睁开眼，发现艾格西真的在他前面。男孩轻轻推着他，见他醒来，舒了一口气，把衣襟里裹着的什么东西掏出来给哈利看。热成像的体型很小，蜷曲着，一边瑟瑟发抖一边发出呜咽。  
    “他们要吃了它。”艾格西对他说，“它受了伤，我打算叫他J.B。”  
    小狗伤得并不严重，腹部的刀口浅而拙劣，没有伤到内脏，艾格西已经简单止过血，现在在他的帮助下哈利开始缝合伤口。这段过程长过了他近段时间来最长的清醒时间，结束时哈利时隔已久地再次感到疲累欲死。  
    “它是头斗牛犬。”艾格西则还很兴奋，他相当自豪地说。哈利没有笑，可一定是他的某个表情泄露了他的想法。  
    “不是？！”艾格西惊叫道，来回看着J.B和他，“它……它会长大个的，对吗？”  
    事实上，缺少必要的消毒手段，这只狗能不能活下来也是个未知数。哈利没有出声。艾格西长长地叹了口气，看着小狗的雀跃神情一落千丈。哈利一早注意到艾格西每次抬起左手时都痛得打战，为了救它他也伤得不轻。  
    然而夜里睡觉时，艾格西还是把J.B揣到胸口，一张狗脸从男孩的领口里伸出来，和他抱成小调羹。  
    J.B恢复得很快，它从不跟艾格西争食，尽管两个人都饿得嗷嗷叫。在训狗期间哈利不止一次拿它与酸黄瓜先生比较，随后在心里大摇其头。在艾格西的追问下， 哈利开始讲述酸黄瓜先生的故事，在他讲述每天醒来床头柜上一丝口水都没有的报纸时，J.B钻在沙子里四爪抱住艾格西的脚踝啃他的皮鞋。小奶牙还没法给皮革 造成毁灭性的伤害，他俩就由得它去。  
    一开始只是酸黄瓜先生，后来则说到了他的同僚们。人类第一次向太空发射飞船时，星星的真面目被揭开，它们只是幕布上的玻璃球。紧接着，好像这将它们激怒 了，星星炮弹一般降落下来，在夜空留下一个个的黑洞。在与之对抗的军队里，艾格西理所当然并未听说过王牌特工。哈利从他亲历的牺牲开始说起，前前代兰斯洛 特扑向一颗爆炸的陨石，前代兰斯洛特则端着咖啡在战场漫步，将星光当炼奶饮下。  
    他将这些年来自己收集到的遗物一一排开，对艾格西讲述他们还活着时的功勋，相比起战争时的事，艾格西更喜欢听特工间谍的故事，他对每一项哈利说出的特工装备都悠然神往，恨不得把哈利活活扒光搜身。  
    也许在哈利睡去时他真的这么做了。不过艾格西掩饰得很好，哈利从未抓住过他。

6、  
    他们相见的间隔越来越长，而见面时间越来越短。不仅是哈利不可控的休眠，艾格西也越来越神出鬼没。有时哈利醒来，只能看到面前摆放着的东西，证明艾格西曾 来他身边。那通常是各种型号的电池、能量堆、反应器，还有轮轴和燃料。哈利想找个机会对艾格西明说这是无用的，可他猜艾格西其实也知道。  
    冬季来临，他们能从海洋中获得的补给减少。艾格西再过来时，不得不自己背上沿途的口粮。哈利得知拾荒者也集体迁徙了，如同候鸟躲去暖和些的地方一般。  
    “你不要跟着他们走，你该去更远处。”哈利对艾格西说。  
    后者却根本没有离开这点地方的迹象。他总会回来，然后绕着哈利打转，从刺骨的海水里摸来贝壳吃，白天他替哈利继续未竟的工作，在沙子里搜寻，入夜后他拿帕西弗的镜片引火取暖，把J.B举到哈利耳边用犬吠将他吵醒。现在只有这样大叫才能让哈利醒过来了。  
    哈利却不是每次都醒来，他在沉睡中积蓄能量。  
    十几天后，能量攒够了，哈利睁开眼，准备最后的劝说，艾格西却不在那里。J.B也没在。等他再次被J.B叫醒，又是十几天以后了。  
    “我去……”艾格西在他面前有些吞吞吐吐的，他在口袋里摩挲着，半响掏出来攥紧的拳头，“我去找到了这个。”  
    他把手举到哈利鼻子下面，摊开，掌心里滴溜溜转着一颗机械眼球。“你能用吗？”  
    哈利低低头，示意艾格西帮他装上试试，他没有说自己肩膀以下已经不能动了。  
    艾格西凑近他，为了看得更清楚。哈利眼前是男孩认真做事时略带紧张地紧咬住的下颚，紧接着，艾格西的手贴了上来。他用掌心覆盖住他裸露的伤口，没有必要地动作放轻。  
    那颗机械眼球在手掌后面自行翻转，在哈利的脑子里寻找一个对接口，哈利眨眨眼，黑暗褪去了，随后是迅速缩小的潮湿的掌纹，再然后，艾格西接连后退了好几步，在石头间站定，对他微微笑着。  
    这时不知是什么时间，天总是黑着。大概因为艾格西常常在海浪里打滚，或是被海风吹得发湿，他全身发着微漠的、亮白色的光，哈利第一眼见到的就是这个，不由得“啊”了一声。  
    “啊！”艾格西回应道，“你看得见了！”  
    他显而易见地兴奋与激动。每一个动作都带起发光的海沙扑簌簌地从身上落下。他已比初见时长高了，却还未长成，穿着哈利的牛津鞋，整整大了一圈。除了那双鞋外的衣着，无论是戴得高高的帽子或者金黑相间的外套，都只得令哈利在心里大大地叹了口气  
    哈利似有所感。他突然叫艾格西上前来，从他西裤口袋中拿出一条项链，那条项链的吊坠是金色和粉色相间的圆形事物，很精细，未免与他衣饰形态并不相符，又朴 实，没什么花哨的工艺，艾格西一拿到手就知道这不是什么精密的机械装置，只是一块简单的金属。哈利让艾格西把它带上，后者很惊讶，仔细打量着，接连问： “这是给我的？”  
    哈利回答说：“我始终没找到梅林，若足够幸运，你能借此和他相认。”  
    “这片海滩上没别人了。”他说。他此时还没明白过来。  
    “是的，”哈利回答道，“这里没人了。你得去别处找。”  
    艾格西警觉地抬起头来。哈利满意地看到，他的一切训练都在这个动作的压迫性里体现出来了，艾格西在权衡，思考，计算，并且准备反抗，哈利曾经给他施加过的影响，全然变成了可以为他所用的，自己的能量。  
    “可你走不了啊。”  
    哈利微微颔首。“我是走不了了，但我可以看到。”  
    艾格西歪着头，长久地凝视他。J.B在他脚边哈斯哈斯喘着气。“我在向你提供一个成为王牌特工的机会。”哈利说，“有兴趣吗？”  
    艾格西似是发出小小的哽声，他松脱半咬住的下唇，露出一点笑来。他的眉眼太神气了。他说：“你觉得我还有什么可失去的吗？”  
    哈利没有辩驳，没有多言，他顺着艾格西的话头接了下去。“圣杯将为你奉起，加拉哈德骑士。”  
    艾格西把项链塞进胸口，让冰冷的铁贴在皮肤上，他弯腰把JB抱起来。这时，他很清楚加拉哈德是骑士代代相传的头衔，如果现在他成了加拉哈德，那么……  
    哈利对他讲述过很多，却从未讲过一星半点关于自己的事。他知道他的工作、他的礼仪、他战斗的姿势，除此之外便无其他。从那些知识和学问里拼凑出来一个人影，完全取决于艾格西自己的本事。  
    “你是谁？”艾格西突然轻声问道。他没想得到答案的，他甚至不以为哈利能够听到。  
    “我名叫哈利•哈特。”  
    哈利最后选择站定的位置，是一大块耸立的礁岩之下，这令他看起来不像是不能动弹，困顿于此，而像是倚立在那，胸有成竹。在海水接连不断的侵蚀下，他的嘴角 僵硬，显出一种霸道的凌厉。他的眼睛和艾格西给他找回来的眼睛都失去了原本的色泽，在星光下成了铅灰色的。看到他，就像看到未被星辰污染前的大海。  
    “我是那人，来将你释放。”

END

 

 

PS：艾格西是来海滩找他在战死的爸爸的


End file.
